Safe and Sound
by colorfulwhite
Summary: A family with a painful past moves into Forks and meets the Cullens and the pack. Will they be able to decipher them? Or will they be left in the dark?  Rating may change depending on the flow of the said story  SethOC Seth/OC


Prologue

Everything seemed to be turning upside-down, the seven year old girl felt so dizzy. So nauseous. She tried to close her eyes to block out the noise from downstairs.

Her older sister dragged her to their parent's room and shushed her. "Whatever happens, you stay here. Do not, in any circumstance, try and leave this cabinet. Do you understand me?"

The little girl whimpered, tears streaming down her chubby face, golden curls all over the place.

"Do you understand me?" the older girl repeated in such a rush that the younger one didn't have time to argue. "Okay, good. Now, you stay here."

As the sixteen year old girl stood up and made her way to the door. "No! Ninna! Don't leave me…please!"

Ninna turned around and gave off the best smile she could muster, full of worry, nervousness and care. But none of cowardice. "I'll be back for you, okay? So be a good girl and stay here for me, okay? I'll be back as soon as I get that jackass to leave."

And with that, Ninna's fate was sealed.

-o-

The little girl was carried outside by their neighbor, who coincidentally was an investigator (1), who apparently heard screaming from inside the house and called the police immediately. He claimed that he was told by the parents to look out for the two girls and their babysitter. He also claimed that he heard the window glass shattering and an unfamiliar voice.

"Shh, everything's going to be alright." He whispered to the little girl. "Everything's going to be okay."

The little girl clung to their neighbor's neck for dear life as they passed the kitchen where their supposed to be babysitter was sprawled on the kitchen island with an ice pick jammed on her back.

She wailed and howled in agony when they passed the living room. There, lying on the table was the man who broke into their house with a knife stuck on his head. But there on the couch was Ninna…with an axe wedged on her stomach.

"Ninna! NINNA! Nick, it's Ninna!" she told their neighbor. "You have to save Ninna!"

As if by some odd miracle, there were a few more minutes for Ninna before she was gone. She smiled at her sister and tried to cover up the axe with her little strength. The little girl wasn't dumb; she knew Ninna sacrificed her life for her. She knew that Ninna could have simply hid in the other room and let the man find her. But instead she protected her from the man. It was all her fault. Ninna was going to die all because of her.

Immediately, Nick held her against him like a baby and covered her eyes. Then continued making his way out of the house.

"Inspector Nick! We need you inside the house." A policeman called. Nick let her down and permited the paramedics take her but not before talking with the little girl. "Okay, they're going to take you away for a while. And I'm going to check on Ninna and Katie, okay?"

Katie was their babysitter since she was a baby. Katie was also hurt because of her. Heck, hurt was an understatement.

She allowed the paramedics lead her to the ambulance. And on her way there, she heard the other policemen talking. "Poor girl must be traumatized."

"Must be. I'd be surprised if she isn't." another said.

"And don't forget the news from the hospital." A policewoman interjected.

"What news?"

"That their parents were brought in from a car crash. Must be hard on her."

"Poor girl. Only eight years old too."

The little girl couldn't do anything but look at the house her sister was just murdered in. And she couldn't…didn't do anything. This was all her fault.

-o-

(1) Imagine a Robert Downey Jr. here. When I wrote this, I imagined him as the investigator immediately.

**A/N: YAY! Prologue done! Okay, so I'm sorry about this. I'm pretty sure there's a lot of corrections here but please forgive me. It's my first time posting stuff…**

**So, okay. Next chapter will be with Seth and the gang…maybe. :)))**

**Please R & R. No flames. I appreciate creative criticisms and suggestions.**

**-colorfulwhite-**


End file.
